For a particular purpose, usage ranges of some mobile terminals (for example, mobile phones, point of sale (POS) machines, and a portable wireless broadband apparatus (MIFI)) often need to be restricted. Within only a specified usage range, these mobile terminals can normally use a wireless communication service such as a voice communication service, a short message service, or a data communication service provided by a communications operator. For example, MIFI can be used only in a specified region. When MIFI is in the specified region, MIFI can work normally to provide a wireless network for another device. When MIFI is outside the specified region, MIFI cannot work normally and cannot provide a wireless network for another device.
In other approaches, a usage range of a mobile terminal is restricted by locking a location area code. When a mobile terminal is in a region identified by a locked location area code, the mobile terminal can normally use a wireless communication service. Otherwise, the mobile terminal cannot normally use a wireless communication service.
However, a region identified by a location area code is excessively large, and even a district or a county is in a region identified by a location area code. Therefore, in the other approaches, a usage range of a mobile terminal cannot be restricted precisely.